Girls: a vamperific nightmare
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: returning to America after her abusive vampire husband Adam (from only lovers left alive) after moving back into the same neighbourhood as her ex boyfriend Adam Sackler there will be tears,laughter and as well as is is a crossover of four of the following entertainment movies and shows: Girls, the Tudors, Jurassic World and Thor and I have put punctuation marks in it this time


After all her hard work 25 year old Olivia was moving out of England, and she sneaked out of her home and started running away and brought out her phone and called someone and when they answered she said while running " hey yeah it's me Olivia and i think my roommate has gone crazy *listening to voice on phone* I know I shouldn't of left America but I'm coming back from London on the train see you soon okay bye " as she arrives on the train she is sitting next to her sister Jane, and the rest of the night she started to get a little agitated and then she remembers that her husband is just entering the apartment and then hours later he realises that she is not there and yet he was not sad. Instead he was aggressively angry. Olivia would never go back to England ever again for reasons and memories she can never share she was practicing the way she would make sure no one asks more than one question per person with her sister Jane who impersonating different people in her life who might welcome her, but when a certain person came up Olivia said "oh I can't lie to him never to him. He knows when I'm hiding something he has been my best friend for years but he was also a boyfriend for 5 years i can't lie to his face but he gets very protective over me but used to. He probably doesn't even want me to be in his life I have no where to go". After a minute Jane said " just like my life i dated this blonde haired guy but I dumped him because he kept leaving me to my own devices more than once but I know that isn't what Adam Sackler is going to do to you any day of his life even if you cheated on him with some black haired British guy I won't let him". After a few minutes Olivia looked out the window realising that she is going to see her ex boyfriend after 9 years and the tension and panic started to kick in. As she looked out the window she started to reminisce about her life and him. The one who she still loved but heard he is with another woman called Jessa Johansson. She has decided not to get in the way of his love life. Then she opened her eyes to see that they were arriving at Manhattan's train station and she got her bags and waited to get out when she was really ready but she was not all alone she brought her sister. When she looked around the area she was about to get back on when she heard a familiar voice calling out "Olivia over here" she turned around and said " well I'll be damned Hannah Hovarath" and as the blonde haired girl came towards her she saw 3 more women come towards her and one of them looked like she was going to hit her and she did and said "stay the **** away from him he's mine". That's when Jane said seeing her sisters facial expression "oh no" and then Olivia punched Jessa in the face knocking her out instantly. Then Olivia said "here's a little tip to survive me don't ever try to aggressively touch me again do you hear" then as she raised her head she saw Adam looking completely different from the last time she saw him and saw that he was completely mad at her for hitting Jessa. As he walked up to her she grabbed Hannah's hand causing him to stop walking and a look of confusion landed on his face. And Olivia started shivering in fear of being the memories how she was treated back in England and As he examined her face he knew something was wrong with her and said " Jesus Christ what happened to you in Europe did you marry someone aggressive" that's when Olivia said "no it's just that it's been a very cold journey here but i was married but n I'm not so sure about that anymore" the way she said it put up a red flag in Adam's head. _What is she hiding from me_ he thought. And as she was walking towards him she had a slight limp and said "I fell over yesterday nothing more nothing less" then another red flag arose in his head if 5 come up he's getting to the bottom of the Problem. When she arrived back in h old house where her brother Owen lived well used to and as the 2 entered the house and into her bedroom he said "why'd you leave England in the first place" and then Olivia started crying and Adam ran in front of her and said " ok that's quite enough what the **** is g on now tell me don't keep it all bottled up inside what is it do you want me back well let me tell you princess it's not going to hap-". Then Olivia interrupted by saying " IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU! he raped me and abused me for nine years I tried to get away but couldn't I tried to defend myself but earlier it was the first time in years I have been successful with hurting someone but I didn't mean to hurt her your little squeaky toy and I didn't let our break up define me but I kept you alive inside my heart but i d want you romantically I'm happy for you I really am just please protect me from him ". By the end of the sentence Adam started to actually react but he looked at her and said " oh yeah right like that is true " then she said " ever in my life have I ever lied to you * he shakes his head * after everything we've been through don't you think that I could ever lie to you about my troubles and fears for the first time since I was four I'm scared of everything but I need to ask you this can you protect me and can I trust you" then he said " I don't know what to say how could you the exact same person as Wonder Woman could be scared of a British guy although they are not very kind in real life it's not you had given birth to my children to my child and he now has it in his control and why are you looking like you forgot something ". After a second Olivia said " I can't believe I forgot about her" and as she said that Adam realised what she was also keeping from him and said "WHAT!" and Olivia said " we have a daughter named Valeryie and she is just like you so funny and energetic but I am afraid i left her to the wrath of my abusive husband she has my eyes and your hair " then he looked at her and stood up and looked out the window unknowing what was happening to his daughter across the sea.


End file.
